Aus Schatten gekommen
by Spirit of dawn
Summary: Eine Variation über die Episode 'Houses of Healing', Schildmaid und Truchseß - ein Weg aus Schatten zurück ins Leben
1. Feuer geh mit mir

_Feuer geh mit mir..._

_Die letzte Schlacht, die Dämmerung des Seins..._

_Feuer... Blut... Schrei... Schmerz..._

_Feuer geh mit mir bis in die Hölle_

Er bewegte sich, ehe er begriff. Sein Schwert traf auf Widerstand, und er spürte es hindurchgleiten, ein toter Körper zu seinen Füßen, ein weiterer... nur ein weiterer

Er wandte sich um, um dem Ende aus Flammen geboren entgegenzusehen, als Menschen zu bloßen Schemen wurden, zu Geistern schließlich, aufgelöst in endlosen Feuerseen um ihn herum.

Er sah das Ende kommen und wußte mit der Sicherheit, die nur Träume bringen können, daß es seine Schuld war. Sein Herz krampfte sich in blankem Entsetzen zusammen, und er sah, wie alles Feuer wurde... dann Schwärze.

Dann Nichts

Eine endlose Ebene, Nichts in höchster Vollendung, durch die er schwebte, allein, blind, taub, stumm...

Und seine lautlosen Schreie verhallten im Nichts.

"Nein!"

Er erwachte, zu spät, um den Schrei daran zu hindern, als Flüstern durch den Raum zu huschen wie ein Geist einer längst vergessenen Zeit. Die Wirklichkeit glitt ihm durch die Finger wie Sand, nur langsam wich der Traum zurück, ihn aus dem endlosen Nichts in die weltliche Dunkelheit seines Raumes stoßend. Sein Herz raste in etwas, das er mit Mühe als Panik erkannte, und wie wild blickte er sich um in dem vergeblichen Versuch, Erlösung oder Verdammnis aus dem nächtlichen Schrecken zu finden.

Mittlerweile hätte er es wahrhaftig besser wissen sollen...

_Die Stunde des Wolfes..._

Die dunkelste Stunde der Nacht, die Stunde der Gespenster und Alpträume... schon lange kannte er sie.

Vielleicht war dies der Preis. Ruhig und sicher war er in die Schlacht marschiert, die er von Anfang an verloren gewußt hatte. Die Schlacht um Gondor... und die Schlacht um jene Anerkennung, nach der er sich am meisten sehnte...

Doch es schien als müßte er seinen Vater ziehen lassen, mit nichts als seinem kalten Bick, mit dem er ihn in den Kampf sandte, als Abschiedsgruß auf ewig. Die Möglichkeit auf Absolution war dahin... und Faramir, nun Truchseß von Gondor, den verhaßten, den gefürchteten Titel tragend, weil niemand mehr übrig war, der es an seiner Statt tun konnte, würde sie nicht zurückbringen, gleichgültig, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschen mochte.

So schien es als würde er dem Tode alleine begegnen, allein in jenem grauen Nichts, das seine Träume versprachen.

_Dann soll es so sein..._

Er hob seine bebenden Hände zu seinem Gesicht, wischte geistesabwesend die schwarzen Strähnen fort, die Schweiß an seiner Stirne kleben ließ. Der Traum war nicht schlimmer als andere gewesen, doch vielleicht war es die Umgebung, die Situation, die seine wohlgeordnete Verteidigungslinie durchbrach und hilflos zurückließ, Spiel der nächtlichen Bilder-

_So ist dies die Stärke des Truchseß von Gondor? Welch armes, verlorenes Volk sind wir dann..._

Die Nacht brachte keinen Frieden. Er lag wach, in vergeblichem Versuch, die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, zu durchblicken. Er schaute zum östlichen Himmel, den er durch die Fenster erblicken konnte, sah Wolken, die über Bergen hingen und das Ende versprachen.

_Es war das Ende aller Tage..._

Er erinnerte sich an den Traum, und nichts, das ihn umgab, weder die Stille, noch das was er im Osten erblickte, würde ihn hinfortjagen.

_Feuer geh mit mir..._

_Wir werden Freunde sein, ehe das Ende kommt.... _


	2. Den Kaefig zu fuerchten

_Was fürchtest du?_

_Einen Käfig..._

Und ein Käfig war es, mit Gitterstäben aus Angst und Schmerz.

_Wie schmeckt ein Lachen?_

Eowyn wußte es nicht mehr, und es war gleichgültig geworden. Längst war sie jenseits des Schleiers aus Schatten und Licht.

Die Tage waren grau, auch wenn die Sonne strahlend auf sie herniederbrannte, als lache sie über die Mühen der Menschen und die Ängste Gondors. Die Tage waren grau, auch wenn der Himmel so herrlich blau war, blau wie kalter Stahl.

Um sie herum war nichts als Asche, und Süßes war zu Gift geworden.

Er war fort. Die Hand, die sie zurückgeholt hatte, hatte Minas Tirith verlassen mit einem Ziel, das längst verloren schien, ehe er auch nur den ersten Fuß aus der Stadt setzte.

_Und so geht mein Herz und meine Seele mit dir..._

Sie fühlte die Hufschläge bis in ihren Pulsschlag hinein, das Verlangen zu rennen, das Verlangen zu kämpfen, ein Drang, der kaum im Zaume gehalten werden konnte. Der Tag schien wie ein endloser See bedeutungsloser Atemzüge, ein Käfig, mit goldenen Stäben zwar, doch immer noch ein Käfig, der sie davon abhielt, singend zu ihrer eigenen Zerstörung zu fliegen.

Es war schwer zu ertragen. Es war nicht leicht, sich den tiefsten Herzenswunsch zu versagen. Er war fort, und ihr Bruder war es ebenso, vor dem Schwarzen Tor demselben Tod begegnend.

_Und was blieb Eowyn, der Schildmaid Rohans?_

Sie blieb zurück, nutzlos. Große Taten hatte sie zu vollbringen gewünscht, und wahrhaftig lagen große Taten hinter ihr, doch erst jetzt, da der Hexenkönig geschlagen war und jede Stimme der Stadt die Geschichte der wilden Tochter Rohans zu berichten wußte, hatte sie begriffen, daß es nicht ganz das war, was sie ersehnt hatte.

Denn immernoch war der Schmerz da, so stark und überwältigend wie zuvor, wenn nicht gar schlimmer.

Ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster, das auf die nördlichen Ebenen hinausblickte, wußte, daß irgendwo hinter Hügel und Stein die goldene Halle Meduseld stand, hohl und leer, da sie nun alle fort waren. Der König tot, der Prinz gegangen, seiner und ihrer aller Zerstörung ins Antlitz zu blicken.

Und die Dame?

_Leer..._

_Weine nicht um deine Herren, Rohan, weine nicht._

_Denn Dunkelheit wird kommen und sie nimmt uns alle. _


	3. Zu fühlen

_Wie eine Blume aus Eis, wild und stark, inmitten des Sturms ein Hauch von Schönheit..._

Er hielt inne und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zurück zu den Häusern, Steinhäuser, die wohl tröstend wirken sollten, und doch.. kalte Häuser, die eine kalte Blume schützten.

Langsam ging er weiter, Schritt fuer Schritt die Stufen hinauf, die ihn auf die östliche Stadtmauer bringen würde.

_Denn im Osten liegen Hoffnung und Verderben gleichermassen._

Dunkle Wolken hingen über der so gefürchteten Grenze zu den schwarzen Landen Mordors, Wolken hingen über den Bergen, die nicht länger Schutz bieten würden vor den Orkhorden, die bereits jetzt ungehindert durch das Land zogen.

Er wandte sich halb ab, um seine Augen vor dem Wind zu schützen, der hier oben in voller Macht blies, senkte den Blick, um beinahe verwundert auf seine eigenen Hände zu blicken. Die Verletzungen waren nahezu verheilt, nur kleine Blessuren, die zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verkamen, verglichen mit dem Schatten, durch den er gewandert war.

Es waren die Hände eines Kriegers, trugen die deutlichen Zeichen eines Mannes, dem das Schwert nicht fremd war, trugen die Zeichen ungezählter Schlachten, und vielleicht würde es noch eine weitere geben, die ihre Schatten schon jetzt warf..

Eher als er es wünschte - und stets kam die Schlacht zu früh - wuerden diese Hände vielleicht ein weiteres Mal diese Stadt verteidigen, wenn der letzte Schlag der Schicksalsglocke die Welt der Menschen in letztem, tödlichen Schlage zerstören würde.

Vielleicht würde er lange genug leben, um das Ende zu sehen.

Er hob den Blick, sah zu der östlichen Wand der Häuser der Heilung und fragte sich, durch welches dieser Fenster sie wohl gen Osten spähen wuerde, wie eine unerklärliche Stimme ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie es tun würde. Er konnte sie nicht sehen von dort wo er stand, und doch versuchte er es.

Immer noch sind wir in Schatten...

Wieder und wieder echoten ihre Worte ihn seinen Ohren, jeder Satz tanzte durch seinen Geist, als er still dastand, nur den Wind zur Gesellschaft. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Augen wie an nichts sonst, an ihre Augen und den Ausdruck, der darin stand, und der ebensogut sein eigener hätte sein koennten.

Denn beide hatten sie längst aufgehört, zu leben.

Wie nebenbei fragte er sich, welchen Eindruck er wohl auf sie gemacht haben könnte. Soweit er es sagen konnte, stand seine Fassade, seine Haltung war dieselbe wie stets, derselbe Ausdruck von etwas, von dem er hoffte, dass es etwas wie Ruhe oder gar Freundlichkeit war, denn es war nicht seine Art, sich über jene zu stellen, die ihm deutlich nicht überlegen waren.

Und doch hatte nichts so wie ein Lächeln geschmerzt.

Doch er hatte gelächelt, in ihrer Gegenwart. Und doch hatte er etwas gespürt, in ihrer Gegenwart.

Du bist zu empfindlich, und du denkst zu viel..

Worte eines Bruders, in geschwisterlicher Liebe gesprochen, und jetzt noch wertvoller, wo der entsprechende Bruder lange schon fort war. Und doch hatte er aufgehört, zu spüren, in dem Augenblick, in dem sein Vater ihm nichts als den Tod gewünscht hatte, hatte alles durch die herrliche Leere des sicheren Todes ersetzt. Doch wie süß war es gewesen, für einen Augenblick nur.. zu fühlen...

Auch wenn es nur das Mitleid für eine junge Dame gewesen sein mochte, für einen schönen Vogel in einem Kaefig, der nichts ersehnte als seine Flügel zu weiten und zurückzukehren dorthin, wohin er gehörte.. so kühl, so traurig...

Auch wenn dieses Mitleid schmerzte

Der Mann, der bald der Truchsess von Gondor sein würde, drehte der drohenden Dunkelheit den Ruecken und stieg die Stufen wieder hinunter in den Garten. Mit weitausgreifenden Schritten ging er zwischen Bäumen und Blumen hindurch, versuchte, nicht zu den Häusern zu sehen und scheiterte meist. Er hatte Fragen.

Und er hatte es niemals verstanden, Fragen ohne Antworten zu tolerieren.

Denn vielleicht, solange es noch eine Sonne gibt, vielleicht lohnt es die Hoffnung..


	4. Rennen

Sie rannte

Ihr Gewand floss um sie herum, als sie blind voranstürmte, ihr gesunder Arm hielt die Röcke zurück, um nicht zu stolpern. Ihre schnellen Schritte echoten durch das Haus, in das man sie einquartiert hatte, und es war ihr gleich, ob sie jemanden wecken würde. Es war ihr sogar gleich, ob ihre Verletzung ihr letztendlich doch die Gnade erweisen würde, sie in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen, in herrliches Vergessen, ein für alle mal. Der Drang ihres Blutes war stark, das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein, gefangen, als könne sie niemals wieder frei atmen. Die Steinwände schienen immer enger um sie zu werden, und die Steinstadt Minas Tirith machte die Klaustrophobie nicht besser. Eowyn fühlte das Trommeln von Pferdehufen, das in ihrem Blut sang, spürte, wie die freiheitsgewohnte Seele, die sie in Wahrheit war, die Flügel ausbreiten und in schierer Verzweiflung schreien wollte, als sie den Käfig um sich herum spürte.

Sie hatte Gefängnisse jedweder Art stets gehasst.

Ihr schwindelte, als die Anstrengung ihres schnellen Laufes sie zu überwältigen drohten. Sie war weit davon entfernt, gesund zu sein, und jeder Schritt, jeder rasselnde Atemzug, bestätigten dies, auch wenn sie sich sehr viel Mühe gab, nicht darauf zu achten.

Sie liess die Röcke wieder fallen, um mit ihrem gesunden Arm die Tür in den Garten aufzustossen. Beinahe bemerkte sie den metallischen Klang nicht einmal, mit dem der Flügel, den sie eben so heftig aufgerissen hatte, gegen die Wand des Hauses donnerte. Wenn es noch eine Menschenseele gegeben hatte, die in den Häusern der Heilung geschlafen hatte, so war es wohl damit nun vorbei, und ihr war es gleich. Sie floh die wenigen Stufen zum Rasen hinunter, stürzte beinahe in ihrer Hast und hielt schliesslich inne, warf den Kopf zurück und sog tief die kalte Luft der Nacht ein.

Das war besser. Die Kälte der Nacht, die Freiheit, fern der Steinwände zu sein, taten der Schildmaid wohl, eine leise Erinnerung an die endlosen Ebenen Rohans, endlos, tröstend, von einer Freiheit flüsternd, die ihr nicht gegeben war.

Der Garten war nicht Rohan, doch ihre Augen zu schliessen und den Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, half.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ein Fenster gen Osten Euren Schmerz nicht zu lindern vermochte, edle Dame."

Sie zuckte sichtbar zusammen, als sie die leise Stimme hoerte und verfluchte sich beinahe noch im selben Moment. Trotz des Aufruhrs, den sie verursacht hatte, haette sie niemals gedacht, dass die anderen Einwohner dieses Hauses etwas anderes tun wuerden, als hinter ihrem Rücken den Kopf zu schuetteln. Sie konnte solches Verhalten nicht ausstehen, doch im Moment war es ihr gleich.

Offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht, und ein weiteres Mal hatte sie sich vor der einen Person vom Narren gemacht, die sie lieber nicht von ihrer Unreife überzeugt haette...

Den Truchsess...

Sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr stand, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, für wie lange schon. Seine Freundlichkeit demütigte sie, wie sie es niemals gedacht haette, und ein weiteres Mal war es ihm gelungen, sie zu überrumpeln. Und nie war etwas anderes als Freundlichkeit und Mitleid in seinen Augen gewesen.

Beides haßte sie aus tiefstem Herzen.

Sie holte tief Luft, einmal, dann ein zweites Mal, bevor sie den Rücken durchdrückte und sich für die kommende Schlacht stählte.

"Und dennoch muß ich Euch danken, edler Herr, für Eure Mühe, denn ich ziehe es vor, zu sehen, was meinen Weg bedroht." Ihre Stimme klang kühl und unbeteiligt, und sie erlaubte sich einen weiteren Augenblick, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Er stand neben einem Baum, der seinen Schatten in Sonnenzeiten auf den Eingang der Häuser warf, lehnte dagegen in einer ruhigen Haltung, die ihn ausgezeichnet beschrieb, wenn man von dem aus urteilte, was sie bisher von ihm gesehen hatte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, als sie herumfuhr, sah hinunter zu einigen Blumen zwischen dem Gras. Ein Lächeln, dessen Bedeutung sie nicht ganz einordnen konnte, geisterte um seine Lippen.

"Ich bin untröstlich", sagte er, sanft, doch mit einem Hauch von Schmerz, der ihre Wut in Sekunden verwehen ließ. Wütend wie sie war, wenn mehr auf sich selbst, weil sie sich ein weiteres Mal hatte verunsichern lassen, klangen ihre Worte härter, als sie es wohl vorgehabt hatte.

"Seid es nicht."

Er akzeptierte den harten Tonfall ohne eine äußere Reaktion. Doch mochte es so klingen, als husche ein wenig Ironie durch das müde Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich werde es versuchen, edle Dame."

Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, was er hier draußen suchte. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, und irgend etwas an der Art, wie er sich gerade hielt, flüsterte ihr zu, daß er sich selbst dieselbe, fast grausame Selbstkontrolle auferlegte, die sie ebenfalls auf ihre Schultern lud. Nur schien es ihm leichter zu fallen.

"Wie kommt es, daß ich den Truchseß von Gondor um diese Zeit in den Gärten antreffe?"

Schuldbewußtsein und Mißtrauen kämpften einen Kampf im Klang ihrer Stimme, und keiner von beiden gewann die Oberhand. Er hob den Blick um sie anzusehen, auch wenn sie sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren konnte, daß alles, was sie sah, ein Schauspiel war. Es war nicht der wahre Faramir, wer auch immer dies sein mochte. Ärgerlich biß sie sich auf die Lippen. Schon lange überschattete Täuschung ihren Weg. Einer war darin besonders gewandt gewesen. Einer, der es ebenfalls verstanden hatte, stets aufzutauchen, wenn sie Einsamkeit ersehnte. Ohne daß sie es verhindern konnte, floß Hass wie eine Welle durch ihre Adern und sie sah, daß Faramir vor dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen zurückschrak, nicht wissend, daß nicht er gemeint war.

"Ihr wart kaum zu überhören", antwortete er, immer noch mit ruhiger Stimme. Sogar ein Hauch von Humor spielte um seine Lippen, auch wenn dies ihr in diesem Augenblick entging. Er sah zurück zu den Blumen, als Wut erneut von ihr Besitz ergriff, und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln flackert über seine Züge.

"Und ich fürchte, daß keiner von uns in diesen Tagen sehr gut schläft..."

Sie nickte und ersparte ihm eine weitere scharfe Antwort. Stattdessen wandte sie sich ab, sich der Unhöflichkeit der Geste bewußt, doch nicht in der Lage, der Sehnsucht nach dem endlosen Firmament zu widerstehen, nach dem letzten Versprechen einer Freiheit, die man ihr versagt hatte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller als die Hufschläge zurückkehrten in endlosem Trommeln, das Gefühl eines niemals endenden Rittes, das Donnern der Rohirrim, die über die Ebenen eilten um in der Schlacht zu tanzen.

Sie schloß ihre Augen.

"Ich kann in dieser Stadt nicht atmen..."

Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als sei er aus ihrem Bewußtsein verschwunden, hinfortgewischt von den donnernden Hufschlägen, und als sie ihn hinter sich scharf Luft holen hörte, verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen, dafür, so offen zu ihm zu sein... oder ihn, dafür, daß er da war.

"Es tut mir leid dies zu hören." Seine Stimme stockte kurz und sie wandte sich um. Er blickte sie forschend an. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun."

"Das könnt Ihr, doch Ihr werdet nicht", erinnerte ihn Eowyn, weniger hart als sie es empfand, denn etwas in seinem Ausdruck gemahnte sie zur Vorsicht.

"Das ist richtig." Er nickte, senkte den Kopf wie in Bedauern gesenkt. "Wir alle folgen den Pfaden, die sich uns darbieten, Eowyn von Rohan. Und so wie Eure bittere Medizin ist, daß Ihr nicht zum Schwarzen Tor aufbrechen könnt, wie Ihr es wünscht, so seid versichert daß das Gift in meinem Becher darin besteht, daß ich Euch diesen einen Wunsch nicht gewähren kann, noch werde."

Er hob seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal, und unter der Müdigkeit und Trauer war eine Stärke, die sie bereits zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine Stärke, die nicht nachgeben würde, nicht vor ihr, vor niemandem. Und wieder fühlte sie sich gedemütigt von dieser Stärke, von der niemals wankenden Hingabe an das, was er tun mußte, was auch immer er sich selbst wünschen möge. Nicht gerade eine ihrer Tugenden, wie sie mit bitterem Zorn bemerkte.

"Kommt mit mir, edle Dame." Immer noch klang seine Stimme vorsichtig - und wen sollte es wundern, hatte ihm jedes seiner Worte doch nichts als ihren Zorn eingebracht, mochte er auch den falschen treffen. "Lasst mich Euch etwas zeigen."

Sie folgte, für einen Moment gezähmt vom Gefühl des Bedauerns, und er führte sie durch den Garten hinüber zur Mauer. Eine verwitterte Treppe schlang sich die Wand entlang und sie folgte dem ruhigen, leisen Schritt des Truchseß nach oben.

Dort angekommen trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr freie Sicht zu ermöglichen auf das, weswegen sie gekommen waren, und sie hielt überwältigt inne.

Ein kalter Wind nahm ihre Haare auf und spielte mit den langen, blonden, offenen Strähnen, als die Freiheit sanfte Finger nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie war hoch, so hoch oben auf den Mauern und weit unter sich sah sie die endlosen Ebenen und Hügel bis hin zum Horizont. Keine Steine versoerrten ihren Blick, keine Häuser, keine Schranken. Der Wind sang von Freiheit und ihr Blut antwortete fiebrig.

_Hufschläge von ferne..._

Sie atmete tief durch, schloß ein weiteres Mal die Augen und übergab sich dem Wind, ließ sich trösten, küssen wie von einem teuren Freund, ließ ihn die Wunde, die unvermindert in ihr blutete, mit sanften Streichen lindern., und sei es nur für den Augenblick.

Erst nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie Stunden vorkam, erinnerte sie sich an ihren Begleiter. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Züge gestohlen, das ihn ebenso zu schmerzen schien wie sie selbst. Für einen irrationalen Augenblick überkam sie das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten.

"Ich danke Euch"; sagte sie leise. "Für einen Hauch von Freiheit..."


	5. Nicht zu traeumen

"Erzählt mir von... der Edlen von Rohan."

Merry hob seinen Kopf, überrascht, nahm die lange Pfeife aus dem Mund um den Mann neben sich zu beäugen. Also hatte er letztendlich doch den Mut gefunden, um anzusprechen weswegen er den Hobbit hatte sehen wollen. Lange hatte Merry über das, was in Amun Hem geschehen war, berichtet, über den Tod Boromirs, und obwohl es durch Faramirs verzweifeltes Ringen um Beherrschung deutlich gewesen war, daß ihn das Thema schmerzte, war der Eindruck, daß dies nicht der einzige Grund war, warum er Merry hatte sehen wollen, geradezu überwältigend gewesen.

Der Hobbit blinzelte durch den Pfeifenrauch zu dem Truchseß hin. Die hellen Strahlen des Sonnenlichts ließ kitzelte in seiner Nase. Sie saßen im Garten, das Gras warm unter ihren Füßen, während ein sanfter Wind durch die Bäume raschelte, die tanzende Schatten auf den Ort warfen, an dem sie saßen.

"Eowyn", murmelte Merry nachdenklich und ließ eine Hand auf sein Knie sinken. Er wußte nicht genau, was er dem Truchseß sagen sollte, der ihn immer noch mit demselben ernsten Ausdruck beobachtete, der sein Interesse nicht vollständig verbergen konnte.

"Nun ja, sie ist eine Dame, wie es keine zweite gibt in diesen Tagen", antwortete er, denn dies war es, was Eowyn am besten beschrieb, die einfachsten Worte, die er finden konnte, um dem Mann zu erklären, wer sie wirklich war. Es war nur der Geist eines Lächelns auf Faramirs Zügen, und Merry fragte sich, warum Eowyn den Truchseß interessierte.

"Ich denke, das ist unbestritten..." Das kurze Zögern in seiner Stimme ließ Merry die Stirne runzeln. Faramirs Blick glitt ab gen Osten, dann zu den Büschen hinter denen die Häuser der Heilung lagen, die Häuser, in denen Eowyn im Moment sicherlich war. Merry war unsicher darin, was er preisgeben sollte. Der Truchseß schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, zu ersehnen gar, doch er wußte nicht, welche er ihm geben sollte. Es erschien ihm falsch, die Geheimnisse der Dame zu verraten, Gedanken, die ihm anvertraut waren, am Abend vor dem Ende der Welt, im gewissen Angesicht eines morgigen Todes.

Der Truchseß mußte dieses Gefühl auch kennen, wenn stimmte, was man über ihn erzählte. Beinahe hätte Dunkelheit ihn ebenfalls verschlungen, als Gondor sich am Abgrunde befand.

Und mit einem Male wußte Merry, wo er beginnen sollte.

"Sie hat nichts als Schatten gekannt, für lange Zeit", sagte er nachdenklich. "Sie hat gesehen, wie Rohan fiel, und sie konnte nichts tun, um dies zu hindern, während das Gift Sarumans ihr Land verschlang." Er seufzte, erinnerte sich an Ereignisse, die er selbst nicht einmal miterlebt hatte, auch wenn Eowyns Worte sie ihn hatten so deutlich sehen lassen, was wäre er selbst dort gewesen. "Ich denke, vielleicht kann sie das Warten nicht ertragen."

Es schien, als antworte Faramir mit einem kleinen Lachen, bitter zwar, doch der erste Ausdruck eines Gefühles, das er sich endlich erlaubte.

"Wer kann das schon", fragte er leise, blickte gen Osten und Merry tat dasselbe. Gedanken an das Schwarze Tor überfluteten ihn, und er konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerkten, daß jeder, der in dieser Stadt so fern vom Auenland für Heimat stehen könnte, in diesen Stunden der letzten und ultimativ zerstörerischen Macht Mordors begegnete. Er mußte Faramir zustimmen, auch wenn er keine Bitterkeit verspürte, nur Angst und eine Traurigkeit, die schwer zu tragen war.

"Niemand, denke ich", antwortete er, hob ein weiteres Mal die Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Zug aus der Pfeife. "Aber Eowyn hat Charakter, so wahr ich lebe und atme. Sie ist so tapfer wie jeder der Rohirrim, und sie sollte ebenso wie jeder andere auch das Recht haben, zu verteidigen, was sie liebt. Sie gab nicht nach, und sie hat es allen bewiesen. Sie war hier, in der Schlacht vor dieser Stadt, obwohl niemand es ihr gestattet hätte. Sie mußte sich verstecken, sich als Reiter der Mark verkleiden, um hierher zu kommen, um zu tun, was nur sie tun konnte." Merrys Augen glitzerten, als er leidenschaftlich berichtete, was er selbst verspürte, die unglaubliche Verzweiflung, zurückgelassen zu werden, wenn jeder in die Schlacht ritt, das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, von dem Eowyn - oder besser - Dernhelm - ihn befreit hatte. "Sie hat mir das erspart. Sie hatte die Stärke, zu tun was sie für richtig hielt, und die Freundlichkeit, mich zu sehen und zu tun, was ich allein nicht tun konnte.

Faramir nickte, langsam, tief in Gedanken. Merry biß sich auf die Lippe, fragte sich, ob er vielleicht zu viel erzählt hatte, doch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, erhob Faramir die Stimme.

"Sie ist sehr stolz, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja, das ist sie!" Diese Frage war leicht zu beantworten, und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Merrys Zügen. "Sie hat vielen Winden getrotzt und steht immer noch, stolz und stark." Merry stampfte mit dem bloßen Fuß auf den Boden, die Bewunderung für Eowyn deutlich in seiner Stimme. "Und auch als sie dachte, sie könnte nicht mehr weiter, wollte sie kämpfend sterben, nicht einfach verschwinden."

Seine Stimme verklang, und er bemerkte, daß Faramir ihn scharf anblickte. Irgend etwas in seinen Augen sagte nur zu deutlich, daß er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Truchseß hatte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob er nicht zu viel gesagt hatte, und so wich er Faramirs Blick aus, um zurück zu den Häusern zu sehen. Ein Schulterzucken verbarg nur schlecht, daß er das Gefühl hatte, zuviel gesagt zu haben. Denn schließlich und endlich hatte etwas in Faramirs Ausdruck Merry verraten, warum diese Unterhaltung überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Der Truchseß hatte begonnen, sein Herz an die Edle von Rohan zu verlieren, ob er sich dessen bewußt war oder nicht. Und Merry war sich nicht sicher, daß Eowyn eine solche Aufmerksamkeit gutheißen würde. Sie schien noch zurückgezogener, seit Aragorn fortgeritten war, als hätten die Reiter einen Teil von ihr mit sich genommen, um vor dem Schwarzen Tor zu sterben. Faramir war dabei, sich an den Geist einer Dame zu verlieren, doch es gab nichts, das Merry hätte sagen können. Denn ebenso wie sie, war auch Faramir stolz und ernst und voller Schmerz. Er hätte ebensowenig verhindern können, daß Eowyn nach Aragorn um Erlösung blickte, wie er Faramir davon abhalten konnte, die wenige Hoffnung, die es gab, im Antlitz der Edlen von Rohan zu sehen.

Dennoch.. die ganze Situation schien ebenso hoffnungslos verfahren wie der ganze Krieg.

Merry hatte sich auf Pessimismus verstanden, doch in diesem Moment war alles andere schwer zu finden. Er seufzte, als er den Truchseß wiederum ansah, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er sagen konnte. Faramir starrte ins Nichts, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, und so war es einfach für Merry, einen lockeren Tonfall zu finden.

"Man könnte meinen Ihr fragt mich aus, Edler Herr, doch warum, das mögen allein die Valar wissen."

Er lächelte, beinahe ehrlich, und das Lächeln ließ Merry an jemanden denken, der bei etwas verbotenem überrascht worden war.

"In der Tat, Herr Perian", sagte er, einen Hauch von Humor in der Stimme. "Ich hoffe Ihr werdet meine Kühnheit verzeihen.

"An Eurer Stelle würde ich mich da nicht sorgen", entgegenete Merry leichthin, nahm einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Pfeife, nur um zu bemerken, daß der Tabak kalt geworden war. "Wir Hobbits lieben es, über unsere Freunde zu reden. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, daheim, im Auenland, tun wir kaum etwas anderes."

Faramir hob die Brauen, in echtem oder gespieltem Erstaunen. Doch seine Stimme verriet Vergnügen.

"Nun, dann sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen, gerade mit Euch darüber gesprochen zu haben..."

Merry lachte.

"Aber sicher. Worin auch immer ihr Gondorianer gut seid, wir sind ausgezeichnet in Klatsch und Tratsch..."

Sie war nicht gekommen...

Enttäuschung floß durch ihn hindurch, als er schließlich aufgab, und zurück nach drinnen ging. Merry und er hatten auf Eowyn gewartet, bis die Dämmerung die Stadt langsam eingehüllt hatte und die Häuser von einem weiteren Sonnenaufgang träumten.

Warum auch immer, sie war nicht gekommen.

Und Faramir war beinahe schockiert, als er begriff, was dies ihm antat. Er hatte nicht verstanden, wie sehr er gehofft hatte, sie an diesem Tage zu sehen. Dies war eine Verletzlichkeit, die er nicht hatte kommen sehen.

Eines seiner Hauptziele war es stets gewesen, Schmerz zu vermeiden. Ein zu gutes Ziel bot er bereits für das Gift seines Vaters, für seine eigenen Selbstvorwürfe ebenso. Die Eisentür der Häuser fühlte sich schwerer an, als sie war, und er schob einen der Flügel auf. Die Korridore, mit flackernden Kerzen erleuchtet, die ein warmes Licht verströmten, hießen ihn mit der Stille der Hallen willkommen. Das Bild hätte seine Gefühle nicht besser beschreiben können.

Die Einsamkeit ging durch Mark und Bein.

Er machte sich auf den schmerzvollen Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, daß er schlafen können würde, doch vielleicht war es der Respekt für die Arbeit der Heiler, der ihm riet, es zumindest einmal zu versuchen.

"Edler Herr?"

Er hielt inne, drehte sich langsam um, um den Ursprung der Stimme irgendwo in den Korridoren hinter sich auszumachen.

Sie war da.

Sie stand im Kerzenlicht, das sie weniger kühl, weniger wie eine Eisblume aussehen ließ und an einen Geist der dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht erinnerte. Er spürte, wie ein kleines Lächeln den Weg zu seinen Lippen fand, und glaubte, seine Antwort auch auf ihren Zügen zu finden, selbst wenn er nicht sicher war, zu flackernd war das Licht.

"Meine Dame..."

Er verneigte sich kurz, nutzte die Zeit um nach Worten zu suchen, die angemessen waren.

"Ich dachte Ihr schliefet längst."

"Nun, das tue ich nicht."

Wiederum die trockenen Antworten, die er so oft schon erhalten hatte. Es schmerzte, doch er entschloß sich, es nicht zu zeigen.

"Ich fürchte die Heiler werden dies nicht gern sehen", antwortete er vorsichtig, einen Schritt auf sie zutretend.

Etwas huschte kurz über ihre Züge, ein Ausdruck, den er zunächst fälschlich für Wut hielt, und er bereitete sich auf eine weitere, rüde Antwort vor, bevor er verstand, daß er sich täuschte.

"Euch auch nicht, edler Herr."

Die leise, trockene, fast kameradschaftliche Bemerkung ließ sein Lächeln weiter werden, und nur halb bewußt bewunderte er die Leichtigkeit, mit der er ihre Stimmungen aufnahm und selbst zu spüren schien.

"Das mag stimmen, edle Dame. Ich fürchte, wir unterstehen beide derselben Herrschaft."

Sie nickte.

"Dennoch kann es das Herz erleichtern, bisweilen die eigenen Flügel zu weiten."

Ihr Ton war sorgfältig nuanciert, und Faramir fragte sich, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Wie dem auch sei, konnte er kaum anders, als zustimmen, auch wenn er selbst sich selten außerhalb erlaubter Pfade begeben hatte - das wäre in anbetracht von Denethors Launen auch nicht besonders klug gewesen.

"Das kann es... bisweilen."

Sie nickte.

"Dennoch wäre es vielleicht klüger, wenn wir beide wieder täten, was man uns zu tun hieß, denn wenn wir schon die Regeln brechen, so könnten wir auch die Pferde satteln und zum Schwarzen Tor reiten, um dort die Freunde zu treffen, die wir vermissen."

Er senkte den Kopf, zu verbergen suchend, daß die Bemerkung ihn getroffen hatte, als er nickte.

"Ich kann Euch nicht widersprechen, edle Dame", sagte er sanft, schon halb im Gehen. "Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht."

"Edler Herr..." Er hielt inne, halb abgewandt.

"Werdet Ihr morgen in den Gärten laufen?"

Halb abgewandt lächelte er und nickte, spürte wie der Gedanke alleine den Schmerz zurückzudrängen vermochte.

"Das werde ich."

"Dann werdet Ihr mich vielleicht dort finden, wenn Ihr dies wünscht", bot Eowyn an, ruhiger als er sie jemals erlebt hatte.

"Ich wäre begeistert...", antwortete er, den Valar sei gedankt, mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie nickte.

"Gut. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Herr Truchseß."

Faramir wanderte zurück zu seinem Raum und beobachtete die Flammen, die die Wände entlangtanzte als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

Die Häuser der Heilung waren ein ruhiger Ort in der Nacht. Schweigende Heiler und tanzende Kerzenflammen wachten über die leeren Gänge, die die Teile der Häuser miteinander verbanden. Der Himmel war klar, und Mondlicht schien in die Räume, zeichnete ein blasses, zartes Licht auf die Patienten.

Faramir schlief, sein Gesicht in Mondlicht gebadet, sein Atem ruhig, als er Erholung in Vergessen fand.

Denn dieses eine Mal träumte er nicht


	6. Der erste Tag des Fruehlings

_In jeder Furcht liegt Frieden_

_In jedem Sturm schläft ein Kristall_

_Wie lange ist es her, daß sie fortgingen?_

Seine Augen suchten den Horizont ab, wohl wissend, daß es vergeblich war. Der König und seine Armee waren zu weit fort, lange sogar schon jenseits der Blickfeldes weißen Turmes von Gondor, dessen stolzes Gleißen ihnen sicherlich ein letztes Lebewohl gewunken hatte, bevor die schimmernde Spitze hinter ihnen verschwand.

_Wie lange, seit der letzte Marsch Gondors begann?_

Er begann, in der Morgensonne hin und her zu laufen, zehn Schritte bis zur nächsten Wand, die den Weg auf den Wällen unterbrach, zwanzig zur anderen Seite. Dreißig Schritte, die Säulen seiner Welt.

_Werden wir wissen, wenn du fällst, Elessar?_

_Sie müssen Osgiliath längst passiert haben... dann über den Anduin..._

In Gedanken folgte er den Pfaden die er so gut kannte, Pfade, die für so lange Zeit sein Leben und sein Schicksal gewesen waren. Der Weg durch Ithilien, dann die Kreuzung... Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie wohl Morgul Vale schon passiert hatten, ob der Ort, der sicherlich der Tod zweier kleiner Hobbits gewesen war, auch der verzweifelten Reise des Königs Elessar ein Ende setzen würde.

_Zehn Schritte bis zur Ende der Mauer._

Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn das Ende schließlich käme. Ob es alles in Feuer enden würde, in Zerstörung und Flammen, die das Zeitalter Mordors ankündigten, das über Mittelerde herrschen würde, oder ob alles einfach nur... anhalten würde.

Er hoffte, dem Ende fest ins Antlitz zu sehen, das hatte er gesagt, und er hoffte es wirklich, doch trotzdem ließ ihn jede Stunde, die er in der falschen Sicherheit der Gärten der Häuser der Heilung verbrachte, das Ende noch mehr fürchten.

_Wirst du mir ein schnelles Ende gewähren? Oder bin ich wieder verdammt, zu leben, so wie stets, werde ich verdammt sein, zu sehen wie alles um mich herum stirbt?_

"Herr Faramir?"

Er hielt inne, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und die störende Stimme willkommenheißend wie nichts anderes. Für einen Augenblick schloß er die Augen, dankbar, daß sie da war, dankbar, daß sie Wort gehalten hatte. Die schwarze Furcht, die sein Herz in den Klauen hielt, wandelte sich zu blasserem Grau, ein winziges Lächen fand den Weg auf seine Lippen.

"Edle Dame..."

Er wandte sich um und erblickte sie. In der blassen Frühlingssonne stand sie, ihr Haar offen, ein Spielzeug des Windes, der hier oben niemals nachließ. Die drohende Dunkelheit hatte ihren Blick schon gefangen, und sie starrte gen Osten, gen Mordor. Vorsichtig trat er neben sie, hoffte, sie nicht zu verschrecken, doch wenn sie es bemerkte, so zeigte sie es ihm nicht. Still standen sie beieinander und keiner von ihnen konnte den Blick von den Wolken lösen. Beide spürten sie, daß obwohl sie zurückgelassen worden waren, dies die einzige Art war, wie sie ebenfalls der Dunkelheit trotzen konnten, so wie die, die sie liebten. Auf den Mauern Minas Tiriths stehend, würden der Truchseß von Gondor und die Edle von Rohan niemals nachgeben, nicht, bis ihr letzter Atemzug verklungen war.

"Laßt uns zurückgehen."

Ihre Stimme durchbrach die bebende Stille zwischen ihnen und hätte ihn beinahe zusammenzucken lassen, doch es war keine Härte in ihren Worten, nur ein Hauch von Erschöpfung, als habe hier oben zu stehen alle Stärke aufgebraucht, die sie zu geben hatte. Er nickte, ließ sie in einer bereits zu Fleisch und Blut gewordenen, höflichen Geste vortreten und sie huschte lautlos die verwitterten Stufen hinunter. Er folgte ihr, langsamer, und als er letztlich unten ankam, sah sie unten auf dem Rasen sitzen.

Dieser Teil der Gärten war abgeschloßen, ein Stück entfernt von den sorgfältig bestellten Rasen und Büschen, eine kleine Erinnerung an etwas Wildes, Reines. Er bezweifelte, daß man oft hier her kam. Es ging hier nicht weiter, nur auf die Mauer. Und wenige brachten in diesen Tagen den Mut auf, auf der Mauer zu stehen.

Sie blickte auf zu ihm, wartete darauf, daß er sich zu ihr setzen möge, ihre weißen Röcke lagen ausgebreitet um sie wie die Wellen eines hellen Brunnens. Faramir fühlte sich an Frühling erinnert, den ersten Tag des Frühlings nach einem endlosen Winter, und dennoch war die blasse Blüte des Schnees immer noch so gegenwärtig in jedem einzelnen Atemzug. Er setzte sich neben sie, noch weniger entspannt, als sie es war, und Stille umfing sie ein weiteres Mal, eine angenehme Stille, die ihn nicht dauerte. Ihre Hände bewegten sich unruhig, zupften an den Röcken, wischten ungeduldig Strähnen gloriosen Goldes hinfort, die Finger liefen aneinander entlang, als könne sie keinen Moment wahrhaft innehalten.

"Würdet Ihr mir von Rohan erzählen?"

Vorsichtig fragte er sie, sanft, zögernd sogar. Er war nicht sicher, ob der Gedanke an ihre Heimat tröstend oder verunsichernd auf sie wirken würde, und wie sie auf seine Offenheit reagieren würde. Sie schwieg eine Zeit lang, auf ihre Hände blickend, die an einem kleinen Hözchen zupfend, und als sie sprach, erschien dies sehr plötzlich. Ihre Worte kamen zögernd, als ob sie nicht wüßte, wo sie beginnen sollte, oder was für einen Bericht er von ihr erwartete. In einem Augenblick fast sarkastischer Erkenntnis begriff er, daß er es auch nicht wußte. Doch mit jedem Wort ihres Berichtes wußte er mehr, warum er gefragt hatte. Ihre Stimme, klar und kühl, bisweilen ernst wie die Schildmaid die sie war, bisweilen sanft, stockend wie eine Blume, die noch nicht zu blühen wagte, schnitt durch das Dickicht seiner Ängste und Sorgen, wie ein Strahl Sonnenlicht, das die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Er lehnte seinen Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und schloß die Augen, ließ ihre Stimme ihn einfangen und hinforttragen zu den Orten von denen sie sprach. Die endlosen Ebenen des Landes der Pferdeherren, Edoras, auf einem Hügel gelegen, stolz und frei wie die Rohirrm selbst, Meduseld, der Stolz ihres Volkes, Heimat für so lange Zeit. Sie war nicht sehr geübt darin, Geschichten zu erzählen, doch es war ein ehrlicher Ton in ihrer Stimme, der ihn tiefer traf, als es ein Barde vielleicht gekonnt hätte. In diesen Tagen war das Gefühl von Wirklichkeit kostbar, wenn das Ende aller Tage über der Stadt hing, einem wartendem Raubtier gleich, und sie war wirklich, so wie jedes Wort ihrer Erzählung.

Ihre Stimme bebte, als sie von den letzten Herren der Goldenen Halle sprach, und er drängte sie nicht, erkannte und erspürte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Er lächelte, wehmütig, und öffnete die Augen.

"Eines Tages würde ich gerne sehen, wovon Ihr sprecht."

Sie gab einen kleinen Laut des Ekels von sich, und sie wandte sich ab.

"Es ist lange her, daß die Euren in die Mark kamen, edler Herr. Ist es nicht so, daß Gondor den Rohirrim weniger Wert zuspricht, da doch das Blut Numenors nicht in unseren Adern rinnt so wie in den Euren?"

Er senkte den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht unrecht, und viele in dieser Stadt würden ihr zustimmen. Doch Faramir hatte der Idiotie selbstgewählter Isolation niemals viel abgewinnen können, und dieses Mal würde er nicht die Schuld für etwas auf sich nehmen, das nicht in seinem Willen geschehen war.

"Das ist nicht wahr", antwortete er, mit sanfter Stimme, doch festem Tonfall. "Niemand, der die Rohirrim auf den Pelennor reiten sah, könnte derlei denken."

"Soweit man mir berichtete, saht Ihr uns nicht kommen." Wie ein Pfeil trafen ihre Worte, und für einen, schecklichen Augenblick erinnerten sie ihn an tausende andere Unterhaltungen, die ihn verletzt und besiegt zurückgelassen hatte. Denethor hatte es wie kein anderer verstanden, seine Worte gegen ihn selbst zu wenden, seine Träume zu zerstören mit eben jenen Waffen, die er ihm zuvor in die Hand gegeben hatte. Faramir wußte nichts zu sagen, nichts zu tun, und so hielt er nur den Blick der stahlblauen Augen Eowyns.

Sie blickte ihn ernst an, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf ihrer Stirn, bevor sie ihn von ihrem Blick befreite, um zurück zu den Händen in ihrem Schoß zu sehen. Ein trauriges Lächeln begann, ihr Gesicht zu berühren, als sie für einen Augenblick ihre Augen schloß, ein leichtes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen.

"Es tut mir leid, edler Herr. Ich bin ungerecht."

Er spürte dasselbe Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, Erleichterung wusch durch ihn hindurch, als Denethors Geist verschwand. Er war nicht sicher, ob er sagen können würde, was sie getan hatte, Schmerz wie Vergebung, einer Absolution gleich, die Denethor ihm niemals gegeben hatte... doch sie konnte es.

"Laßt es uns vergessen", antwortete er sanft, froh, daß seine Stimme nicht verriet, wie sehr sie ihn getroffen hatte. Sie nickte, nur langsam, einen winzigen Hauch von Röte auf den fahlen Wangen. Für einen Augenblick umschloß Stille sie, und dieses Mal bemerkten sie es lange nicht. Schließlich war es wieder Eowyn, deren klare Stimme das Schweigen brach, und einen kleinen Vogel hinfortjagte, der gewagt hatte, sich ihren weißen Kleidern zu nähern, um die seltsame Farbe zu inspizieren. Ärgerlich trillernd ob der Störung entferte er sich und sie lächelte, noch während sie sprach, einer Blume ähnlich, die tapfer den letzten Schnee des Winters durchbrach.

"Erzählt mir von Gondor."

Er blickte sie an, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Nicht häufig fragte man ihn wahrhaft nach seiner Meinung, seltener noch begrüßte man sie, und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, eine solche Frage von ihr zu erhalten, wo sie doch offensichtlich Gondor nicht sehr wichtig erachtete.

"Edle Dame?" Die Worte waren heraus, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Sie wandte sich um, die Überreste ihres Lächelns noch auf ihren Lippen, als sie beide Brauen hob und ihn verwundert musterte.

"Nun, Herr Truchseß, soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich in aller Ausführlichkeit von meinem Heimatland berichtet. Vergebt mir, falls ich mich irre, denn schließlich besitzen wir nicht die Höflichkeit der Eurigen, doch wäre es nicht angemessen für Euch, den Gefallen zu erwidern?"

Er benötigte einige Augenblicke um zu begreifen, daß sie ihn neckte. Verborgen unter dem scharfen Klang ihrer Worte war Humor, und sie hatte ihm ein wenig davon gezeigt. Unwillkürlich lächelte er, das erste, wahrhaftige, offene Lächeln, das er wagte seit einer Zeit, die sich wie Jahre anfühlte. Er sah einen Widerhall des Lächelns auf Eowyns Gesicht, als er ihren Wunsch erfüllte, ihr von der stolzen Stadt Minas Tiriths erzählte, von den umgebenden Ländern, von Osgiliath, der Stadt der Musiker und Poeten, wo diese Künste so nahe an seinem Herzen lagen. Er sprach von Ithilien, den unglaublichen, warmen, fruchtbaren Ländern die, obwohl die Grenze zu Mordor so nah war, niemals ihre Schönheit verloren hatten. Er sprach von der Stärke, die in dieser Schönheit lag, daß sich die Länder niemals unter dem Schatten gebeugt hatten, und es gelang ihm, nicht zu sagen, daß Ithilien ihn in diesem Punkt an sie erinnerte. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm, ernst, kühl, fest und blau, doch nichts von ihren Gedanken verratend. Dennoch sprach er weiter, gab sich den Erinnerungen seines Landes hin, als er ihr von den Wundern Gondors berichtete.

"Ihr liebt dieses Land sehr", sagte Eowyn leise, als er schließlich schwieg. Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er nickte. "Wenn man Euch so reden hört...", Ihre Stimme war vorsichtig, sanft, beinahe hinfortgetragen von dem Wind, ehe er die Möglichkeit hatte, zu höre, was sie sprach, "... denke ich, man könnte es ebenfalls lieben lernen.

Sprachlos wandte er den Blick ab. Wie oft hatte er gehört, daß ihm die Liebe zu seinem Lande fehlte, die wilde, rauhe Hingabe, die sein Bruder stets zeigte.

Er war es nicht gewöhnt, daß jemand verstand, daß seine Liebe sich anders zeigte.

Und in der Stille, die sich auf sie legte, war die Tatsache, daß er nicht aufhören konnte zu lächeln, das, was ihn am meisten beunruhigte...


	7. Verloren

_Ich verliere..._

_verliere die Schlacht, verliere mich selbst.... _

Die Morgensonne jagte die letzten Schatten, die noch in seinem Raum lauerten, hinfort und Faramir legte die Hände flach an beide Seiten seines Fensters und blickte wie geschlagen zu Boden. Er hatte nicht schlafen können in dieser Nacht, so sehr er sich auch nach Vergessen gesehnt hatte - oder sogar nach seinen Träumen aus Zerstörung und Feuer, denn dies waren Katastrophen, an denen er nicht schuld war und an denen er nichts ändern konnte. Doch was ihm in dieser Nacht die relative Ruhe raubte, war ein persönlicherer Schatten...

Er schloß die Augen um sie vor dem stechenden Wind aus dem Osten zu schützen, und auch wenn die Luft süß und nach Frühling roch, schien es doch, als trüge sie in sich auch die Botschaft eines heranbrechenden Herbstes, der langsam zu endlosem Winter vergehen würde.

Er wußte es. Und so sehr er sich nach Hoffnung sehnte, er wagte sie nicht.

Denn den Sturz würde er nicht überleben...

Weit unter ihm waren Schritte zu hören, leise Schritte auf den weißen Steinen, die die Pfade zwischen den Rasenflächen und Bäumen des Gartens der Häuser markierten. Er senkte den Blick, halb im Fenster vor dem einsamen Wanderer in diesen frühen Morgenstunden verborgen.

Sie. Natürlich war sie es. Er hatte es gewußt, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht hatte zugeben wollen. Die Sonne war noch nicht über den Wall geklettert, und so wanderte sie in Schatten, in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Ein Gewand aus sanften Weiß spielte um ihre Gestalt, unterstrich den Eindruck, den sie hinterließ, den Eindruck aus Kälte und Winter, schön, doch unerreichbar fern wie eine Blume, verborgen unter dem Schnee eines ganzen Jahrs.

Unwillkürlich fragte Faramir sich, wann er sich so vollständig und unrettbar verloren hatte. Sein Herz spürte das nahende Ende, unentrinnbare Finsternis, die sich um ihn schloß, bis aller Raum zum Atmen verloren war. Sein Herz spürte die Leere, die nur die Ankündigung weiterer Opfer war, die kommende Tage bringen würden. Und doch, etwas in ihm weigerte sich, aufzugeben. Er wagte nicht, es zu benennen, fürchtete, es würde dem bloßen Gedanken fliehen, zart und unmöglich wie es war, doch es existierte, in der Luft hängend wie ein kunstvoller Spruch.

_Ich verliere mich..._

_Verliere mich... schließlich und endlich..._

Er war kein Narr, natürlich. Er hatte Merrys Worten zugehört, seinen Worten, und noch deutlicher dem, was er nicht gesagt hatte. Die Zeit hatte ihn gelehrt, zu erkennen, was nicht innerhalb seiner Reichweite lag, und dies galt mit Sicherheit für die Dame Rohans.

_Aragorn..._

Sein Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal ab, ostwärts wo, irgendwo, der König Gondors dem Schicksal entgegentrat. Kein Wunder, daß er es war, der der so hoch in der Gunst der Dame stand. Er hatte den König nur für einige, wenige Augenblicke gesehen, doch erinnerte er sich an die Hand, die ihn vom Ende allen Seins zurückgeholt hatte. Er war ein König, nach allem, was Faramir sagen konnte, und er würde ihm niemals neiden was seines war. Auch wenn dies hieß, daß sich die Schatten noch enger um ihn schließen würden...

_Und so falle ich..._

Die Sonne hatte die Wand schlußendlich erklommen, ergoß warmes, goldenes Licht in den Garten. Ihr Haar fing das Funkeln ein, glitzerte wie gesponnenes Gold in der Morgensonne. Sie hielt in ihrem Schritt inne, um das Gesicht in die vorsichtige Wärme des frühen Frühjahrs zu heben, ihre Gestalt aufrecht und stolz, der Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, als sie ihre Züge der Sonne darbot. Er erwartete halb, Tau auf ihrem Gesicht zu finden, als sie sich umdrehte, Eis, das geschmolzen wurde, während bitterer Frost langsam schwand, doch dort war nichts als der blasse Ausdruck eines vorsichtigen Friedens auf ihren Zügen. Er fragte sich, ob es eine Sonne gab, die sie würde wahrhaft wärmen können.

Sie erblickte ihn, bevor er sich in die Schatten zurückziehen konnte, ihre Brauen hoben sich überrascht, als sie seiner gewahr wurde. Und dann, vorsichtig, als würde sie ihrer selbst nicht trauen, berührte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen, zart wie der erste Morgentau. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, und doch veränderte es ihr Gesicht, als Frost der vollen Blüte des Frühlings wich.

Sein eigenes Lächeln glomm auf, bevor er es auch nur begriff, und in diesem Moment wußte er, warum er noch hoffte, warum er noch atmete, welche Wolken auch immer den östlichen Himmel verdunkeln mochten.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Lidschlag lang, bevor sie sich in formellem Gruß verneigte, formeller, als er es sich von ihr wünschen würde, und doch beantwortete er die Geste mit einer eigenen, kleinen Verneigung, ein höfischer Reflex, angeübt von Kindesbeinen an. Er wußte nicht, ob er über die Reaktion, die eine Kindheit am Hofe Gondors verursacht hatte, überrascht, froh oder verärgert sein sollte.

Ein letzter Gruß ihres Lächelns und sie wandte sich ab, schritt weiter durch den Garten und überließ ihn seinen eigenen Gedanken, als er sich langsam wieder entspannte.

_Ich verliere mich..._

_Valar... sprecht zu mir... wie kann etwas, das mich zerstören wird, gleichzeitig so richtig sein..?_


	8. Die Wahrheit der Wirklichkeit

_Die Sonne ist fort..._

Eowyn, Schildmaid Rohans, stand inmitten der blühenden Frühlingsblumen im Garten der Häuser der Heilung, blickte herum und spürte den Frost.

_Die Sonne ist fort... für immer? _

Ein Frösteln durchlief sie, schüttelte sie heftig und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust auf der Suche nach einer Wärme, die ihr in dem Moment zu entfleuchen schien, in dem sie sie ersehnte. Die letzten Tage hatten den Beigeschmack eines letzten Abschiedes getragen, eine letzte Herrlichkeit vor dem Ende, und als sie zu den grauen Wolken aufblickte, schien das Ende bereits gekommen. Es war noch früh, die kühle Morgenluft glitt durch ihr Gewand als wäre es nicht vorhanden, während irgendwo hinter den endlosen Wolken Mordors die Sonne tapfer aufging.

_Wenn sie noch aufgeht..._

Sie war früh aufgestanden, so wie immer, auch ihre Krankheit hatte diese Gewohnheit nicht brechen können.

Die Morgensonne Rohans war nichts als Herrlichkeit, doch Morgen in Gondor schien nichts als Schmerz bereitzuhalten.

Sie nahm ihren Weg wieder auf, den sie unterbrochen hatte, ohne zu wissen warum. Es war vergebens, zu versuchen, ihre Sorgen irgendwo in diesen Gärten zu lindern, denn Ungeduld und die immer näher schleichende Kälte, die vom Ende zu sprechen wünschte, schienen allgegenwärtig zu sein. Die Stille ihrer eigenen Gedanken hielt sie gefangen, und die Hufschläge wichen zurück, ließen sie zurück, allein, nackt und bloß, und auch der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer war fort.

_Als würde ich mich selbst verlieren..._

Sie schloß die Augen, nur für einen Augenblick. Die Zeit schlich vorüber, an eine Schildkröte gemahnend, die sich der unmöglichen Aufgabe stellte, eine endlose Grasebene zu durchqueren, und die Dunkelheit hatte begonnen, an ihr zu nagen, ihre Entschlossenheit zu erschüttern. Der Drang der ersten Tage ihrer Gefangenschaft war verloren, der Drang zu rennen und zu jagen, der Drang den Wind zu spüren und dem Klang der allgegenwärtigen Hufschläge zu lauschen, sich dem wilden Ritt der Rohirrim anzuschließen, und sei es zu ihrer aller Zerstörung.

Der Wind, der mit ihrer Seele zu spielen wußte, war nur noch die leiseste Brise, kaum noch merklich gegenüber der gähnenden Stille, die die Hufschläge in der Schildmaid hinterlassen hatten.

_Wir sind die Pferdeherren, und Reiten ist Leben..._

Das Dogma ihrer Kindheit, erst in den letzten Tagen dieser Welt gebrochen, nun, da die Dame der Goldenen Halle im Schatten einer Steinstadt verloren war.

_Und so bin ich nun wahrhaft tot..._

Sie fragte sich, ob es ihr Herz erleichtern würde, auf die Mauer zu steigen und auf die Ebene zu blicken, die die Menschen hier die Pelennorfelder nannten, und dahinter auf den Schatten Mordors, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Dieser Schmerz würde den Teil von ihr trösten, der ein Reiter war, der Teil von ihr, der sich nach Freiheit sehnte.

Doch der blasse Vogel, der nun durch die Gärten schritt, hatte sein Gefängnis beinahe angenommen.

Sie fragte sich wo Faramir war. Er war niemals so früh wie sie hier anzutreffen, doch es war beinahe Zeit für ihn, in den Garten zu kommen um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sie würde nicht zugeben, daß ihm vielleicht gelingen könnte, was die Stadtmauern Gondors nicht mehr vermochten, denn dies würde sie der Frage gegenüberstellen, warum er es konnte. Und dieser Frage fühlte sie sich nicht gewachsen.

Sie hatten die letzten Tage in angenehmer Kameradschaft verbracht, ohne daß der eine dem anderen zu nahe getreten wäre, und die anfängliche Feindseligkeit hatte sich zu etwas gewandelt, daß man, wenn schon nicht Freundschaft, so doch Sympathie zweier Seelen in derselben Not nennen konnte. Es stimmte, daß mit ihm zu sprechen die Dämonen in Schach hielt, ihre eigenen so wie seinen, wenn sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck wenn er mit ihr sprach richtig deutete.

Sie war ehrlich genug zu hoffen, daß er bald kommen würde, und der kalte Wind, der sie beutelte, ließ sie zittern. Sie kannte die Kälte, Gondor war wesentlich wärmer als Edoras, doch die Gewänder, die man ihr gegeben hatte, waren dünn, eher passend für den Hof von Minas Tirith als für eine Schildmaid. Sie konnte nicht umhin, den feinen, zarten Stoff des weißen Kleides zu bewundern, doch sie sehnte sich nach der feingesponnenen Wolle, das besser für den Kampf gegen die Kälte geeignet war.

"Edle Dame?"

Sie hielt inne, die Arme, die immer noch um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen waren um sich warm zu halten, sanken langsam hinab zu ihren Seiten und sie richtete sich auf, bevor sie sich umwandte. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort als die erkannt, auf die sie, ob sie es zugab oder nicht, gewartet hatte, doch sie vertraute ihm bei weitem nicht genug, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie seine Ankunft freute. Und so schenkte sie seiner Gegenwart nur die nötige Anerkennung mit einem Nicken, als sie sah, daß er einige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, sie mit dem ihm eigenen ruhigen Respekt musternd, ein Ausdruck, der niemals zu wanken schien, als er ein vorsichtiges Lächeln wagte.

"Edler Herr Faramir", entgegnete sie mit einem Nicken ihres Kopfes. "Es ist gut, Euch zu sehen." Ihre Stimme blieb formell und höflich, um nicht zu zeigen, daß sie meinte, was sie sagte, auch jenseits der Höflichkeiten, die die Etikette verlangte. Er nickte, und sein Blick schien unter ihren Worten etwas von seiner Vorsicht zu verlieren. "Ich kann sicherlich dasselbe sagen, edle Dame."

Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, zögernd, als wüßte er nicht genau, was er tun solle. Ein Bündel blauen Stoffes hing über seinem rechten Unterarm und er trug es mit großer Vorsicht, auch wenn es ihm für den Moment nicht bewußt schien. Eowyn fröstelte, als eine weitere Böe des kalten Nordwindes sie mit seinem eisigen Atem streifte, und sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um den Oberkörper auf der Suche nach Wärme.

"Edle Dame, Ihr friert...", bemerkte Faramir leise das Offensichtliche.

"Es geht mir gut." Stolz verbat ihr die Ehrlichkeit, dem Gondorianer, dem, der zu jenem Volke gehörte, das die Rohirrim nur zu oft dünnblütig nannten, dünnblütig und nicht stark genug für das rauhe Wetter Rohans endloser Ebenen, gegenüber zuzugeben, daß das Wetter auch ihr Unbehagen verursachte. Ein Lächeln erhellte Faramirs Züge, vorsichtig, leise, wußte er doch, daß er sich immer noch in gefährlichen Gewässern bewegte.

"Dennoch würde ich Euch bitten, diesen Umhang zu tragen, edle Dame, und wenn schon nicht gegen die Kälte, so um mir einen Gefallen zu tun..."

Eowyn musterte ihn mißtrauisch, als er ihr den herrlichen, blauen Stoff entgegenhielt. Es war schwer zu sagen, was er im Schilde fühlte, und die Ruhe seiner Augen verriet nichts außer einem leichten Lächeln, das auch ihre Lippen erreichte. Es war wahrhaftig kalt, und sie hatte nicht das Herz, ihm die Bitte abzuschlagen. Sie hatte dies oft genug zu den verschiedensten Gelegenheiten in den letzten Tagen getan, und der Schmerz in seinen Augen war nur zu deutlich gewesen. Sie wußte nicht genau, wie sie ihre Beziehung zum Truchseß Gondors nennen würde, doch sie wollte ihm keinen Kummer bereiten.

"Dann werde ich es tun", sagte sie leise und streckte die Hand aus, um den Umhang zu nehmen. Ihre Finger berührten die seinen, als sie den Umhang nahm, und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie einen fast erschrockenen, schwer zu deutenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der beinahe sofort wieder verschwand. Nur einige Zeit später bemerkte sie, daß ihre Haut dort, wo er sie berührt hatte, mit eine seltsame Wärme prickelte, die keine Ursache kannte.

Langsam faltete Eowyn den Umhang auseinander, verblüfft, als sie seiner Herrlichkeit gewahr wurde. Er hatte die Farbe einer tiefen Sommernacht und silberne Sterne waren um Hals und Saum gestickt, glitzernd im Sonnenlicht, das nur schwach die dunklen Wolken durchschien, die über der Stadt wie ein drohender Feind hingen. Verblüfft über das Geschenk, das so herrlich und königlich schien, wandte sie sich zu Faramir um, um den Grund hierfür zu erfahren. Sie erhaschte seinen staunenden Gesichtsausdruck, ein Lächeln, das zu zerbrechlich für den Augenblick schien, wie ein flüchtiger Duft im Wind.

"Wo habt Ihr ihn her?" fragte sie neugierig. Schnell senkte er den Blick zu Boden, wie er es oft tat, wenn er zu ihr sprach, doch welche Entfernung auch immer seine Geste zwischen ihnen hervorrufen mochte, wurde von der Wärme seiner Stimme mehr als aufgewogen.

"Er gehörte einst meiner Mutter..." Sie erwog, das Geschenk abzulehnen, denn atemberaubend schien es in seiner Bedeutung und Größe. Faramir hatte nur selten von seiner Mutter gesprochen in ihren zahlreichen Unterhaltungen, während sie durch die Gärten spazierten, doch wann auch immer das Thema aufgekommen war, war seine Bewunderung und Liebe für Findulias in der Luft wie ein elfischer Zauber. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie ein solches Geschenk verdient haben mochte, doch in jedem Falle, so riet ein Teil von ihr, wäre es nicht besonders klug, es abzulehnen.

Seltsamerweise war es derselbe Teil, der sich geehrt fühlte, und - noch seltsamer - froh.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen kann um Euch zu danken", sagte sie schließlich und erlaubte sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Faramir hob den Blick um sie anzusehen.

"Tragt ihn einfach, ich bitte Euch. Das wäre schon... mehr als genug."

Zögernd gehorchte sie seinem Wunsch, und als der Mantel sich langsam auf ihre Schultern senkte, konnte sie seine Wärme beinahe noch im selben Augenblick spüren, wie sie den Frost aus ihren Knochen vertrieb. Es war wahrhaft ein herrliches Kleidungsstück, schwer und warm, das sogar dem Wind trotzte. Einer Eingebung folgend, die sie nicht wirklich verstand, verbeugte sie sich sanft vor Faramir, ein unausgesprochener Dank, der mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln belohnt wurde.

"Es ist mein Vergnügen, Eowyn, wahrhaftig mein Vergnügen..." Er hielt ihr einladend seine Hand entgegen, beinahe überschwenglich. "Werdet Ihr mit mir auf die Stadtmauern von Gondor gehen, edle Dame?"

Sanft ließ Eowyn ihre kalten Finger in seinen zur Ruhe kommen. Seine Hand war noch warm von dem Schutz des Umhangs, in dem sie sich bis vor kurzem befunden hatte, und er führte sie die Stufen hinauf, bis beide stehen blieben wo sie die letzten Tage schon so oft gestanden hatten und hinaus auf die endlosen Ebenen zu ihren Füßen blickten.

Stille senkte sich auf ihre Schultern, eine Stille, unangenehm nicht wegen der Gesellschaft, sondern aufgrund des Mantels der Bedrohung, der sich um sie zu legen schien, so wie sie dort standen. Eowyn bebte, sogar unter dem Sternenumhang, und Faramir, der dies bemerkte, blickte sie besorgt an.

"Wonach haltet Ihr Ausschau, Eowyn?" fragte er, wohl wissend, daß die Frage vergebens war, doch eine Antwort ersehnend.

Sie wußte, daß nicht Neugierde ihn fragen ließ, sondern das Bedüfnis, sich sprechen zu hören, sie sprechen zu hören, so daß ihre Stimme Wahrheit zu der Wirklichkeit hinzufügen konnten, die um sie herum bebend zu stürzen drohte. Sie dankte ihm lautlos dafür, das vollbracht zu haben, was ihr nicht gelungen war. Und doch brachte seine Frage ihren Blick zurück zu den Ebenen, und ihre Worte waren leise.

"Liegt nicht das Schwarze Tor in dieser Richtung?" fragte sie, sanft, als ihre Gedanken hinfortreisten zu diesem Ort vollkommener Zerstörung, vollkommenen Todes, wo ihr Bruder war, ihr Bruder und... er. "Und muß er nun nicht dort angelangt sein? Sieben Tage sind es, seit er fortritt."

Faramir wußte, daß sie recht hatte. Er kannte Ithilien wie seine eigene Hand, und er hatte ihren Weg verfolgt, so gut er es konnte. Und doch...

Sie dachte an ihn.

"Sieben Tage..." Er nickte, und es erforderte fast unmenschliche Anstrengung, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Er wußte daß Hoffnung ebenso vergebens wie Worte war, denn was sie nicht sehen wollte, konnte keines seiner Worte ans Licht bringen - und die Valar mochten wissen, daß er es versucht hatte, nicht nur bei ihr, auch bei anderen. Doch das Schicksal hatte ihn gelehrt, daß manches Übel keine Heilung kannte, ein solches war, so fürchtete er, die Liebe der Weißen Dame für jemanden, der weit jenseits ihrer Reichweite war... so weit wie sie von seiner...

_Alles näherte sich dem Ende..._

Und am Ende aller Dinge war nichts mehr wichtig. Und so sprach er weiter, immer noch sanft, immer noch vorsichtig, als er sich den unglaublichen Luxus der Ehrlichkeit erlaubte.

"Doch denkt nicht schlecht von mir wenn ich Euch sage, daß sie mir Freude und Schmerz gleichermaßen gebracht haben, wie ich sie nie zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Freude, Euch zu sehen, doch auch Schmerz, denn nun sind Angst und Zweifel dieser schweren Zeit wahrhaft finster geworden. Eowyn, ich würde diese Welt nicht enden sehen, oder so bald verlieren, was ich fand..."

Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht angespannt, und ein leises Stirnrunzeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Einige Zeit lang ließ sie seine Worte auf sie wirken, und unausgesprochen huschten sie zwischen ihnen hin und her. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er sich ihrer lustig machte, doch sein Tonfall schien die Illusion wahrer Gefühle zu tragen, einer ausgestreckten Hand gleich. Und sie fühlte seinen Blick schwer auf ihr ruhen.

Weit ferne erinnerte ein Fetzen von trappelnden Hufschlägen sie an Freiheit, den grundlegenden, überwältigenden Instinkt eines Pferdes, zu rennen und zu fliehen, allem Bösen mit dem endlosen Donnern entlang endloser Ebenen zu begegnen. Etwas in ihr drängte sie, nachzugeben, sich umzuwenden und zu flüchten, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen, sind doch die Instinkte der Tiere nicht dazu da, Menschen zu bestimmen.

"Zu verlieren, was Ihr fandet, edler Herr?" fragte sie vorsichtig und fürchtete sich, geschmeichelt und verängstigt zu gleichen Teilen. "Ich wüßte nicht, was Ihr in diesen Tagen gefunden haben könntet, das Ihr verlieren könntet." Sie zog sich zurück, langsam, auf festeren, sichereren Boden, und doch konnte sie sich nicht überwinden, ihn zurückzustoßen, wie sie es für gewöhnlich bei einer solchen Aussage tun würde. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, so sehr er ihn auch zu verbergen suchte, mochte mehr sein, als sie tragen konnte, denn sie konnte sich selbst ebenso darin sehen.

"Doch kommt, mein Freund, laßt uns nicht davon sprechen. Laßt uns überhaupt nicht sprechen! Ich stehe auf einer schrecklichen Klippe, und es ist vollkommen dunkel im Abgrund zu meinen Füßen, doch ob Licht hinter mir ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Denn noch kann ich mich nicht umwenden. Ich warte auf den Schlag des Schicksals."

Kurz schloß Faramir die Augen, denn er wußte genau, wovon sie sprach. Die Luft schien mit Gefahr und Angst wie übersättigt, als hielte alles, was lebte, seinen Atem an, um auf Kunde aus dem Osten zu warten, wo all ihre Hoffnungen und Ängste lagen, wo Zerstörung so real war wie das Blut in ihren Adern.

"Ja", flüsterte er und fühlte, wie recht sie hatte. "Wir warten auf den Schlag des Schicksals."

Und während sie warteten, legte sich wieder Stille auf sie, und die Luft wurde dichter, schien an Substanz zu gewinnen und der kalte Nordwind erstarb, und ließ sie aller Luft beraubt, aller Gedanken beraubt, allen beraubt, das sie daran erinnern würde, das sie noch lebten. Die Welt atmete nicht mehr, und die Sonne ebensowenig, und ihr Licht küßte die Länder unter ihr nicht mehr, verloren irgendwo in der Luft und den Wolken, als die Welt davor stand, ewig zu fallen.

Nichts mehr blieb als die endlose See der Stille, nichts Wirkliches, das sie erinnern würde, wie man atmete, wie man sprach, wie man lebte, und das einzige, das noch wirklich zu sein schien war die Wärme ihrer Finger, verschränkt ohne daß sie es bemerkt hatten, einander festhaltend wie das einzig wahre Ding der Welt.

Und dann begann das Herz der Welt wieder, zu schlagen.

"Es erinnert mich an Numenor", flüsterte Faramir, und beinahe brach seine Stimme.

"Numenor?" So seltsam, so unpassend klangen seine Worte, und Eowyn stellte fest, daß ihre Stimme bebte, ebenso wie sie selbst, vor Anstrengung, Schmerz und Kälte.

"Ja", flüsterte Faramir, als ob die verwundete Luft keinen Klang lauter als dieses Flüstern ertragen würde ohne einfach zu zerfallen. "An das Land Westernesse das versank, und von der großen, dunklen Welle, die über grüne Länder und über Hügel kletterte, unentrinnbare Dunkelheit. Oft träume ich davon." So wahr, so passend waren seine Worte, daß Eowyn spürte, wie ihre Bedeutung ihr Herz in Eisesgriff hielt. Sie verstärkte den Griff ihrer Finger um seine, klammerte sich an die einzige Wärme um sie herum, suchte und wünschte es, tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und seine Wärme erreichte sie, die Kälte hinfortzujagen.

"Also denkt Ihr daß Dunkelheit kommt?" fragte sie und fühlte, wie er gegen ihren Rücken Luft holte, fragte sich, wie es wohl geschehen war, daß sie so nah vor ihm stand. Doch dieses eine Mal war es ihr gleich, denn die Kälte war noch zu nah, und zu verlockend, viel zu verlockend war die Wärme seiner ruhigen Stärke. "Unentrinnbare Dunkelheit?"

"Nein", sagte Faramir, immer noch sanft, und in seinen Augen war ein fast zärtlicher Ausdruck, als er auf sie herabblickte, wie sie sich vorsichtig gegen ihn lehnte, kaum berührend und doch, beinahe näher als er ertragen konnte, viel näher, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie wandte sich halb um, um ihn anzublicken, und keiner von ihnen fand die Stärke, den Blick zu brechen, und so sprach er weiter, gefangengenommen von der Surrealität dieses Augenblickes, die alle Gedanken und Ängste für einen Augenblick hinfortjagte, und nichts, nichts war wichtig. "Es war nur ein Bild meiner Gedanken. Ich weiß nicht, was geschieht. Mein wacher Geist sagt mir, daß ein großes Unheil geschehen ist und wir am Ende aller Tage stehen. Doch mein Herz verneint dies und all meine Glieder sind leicht, und Hoffnung und Freude überkommen mich, die keine Vernunft verneinen kann. Eowyn, Eowyn, Weiße Dame Rohans, in dieser Stunde kann ich nicht glauben, daß es eine Dunkelheit gibt, die ewig ist."

Seine Stimme trug ein sanfte Zittern und sie wurde mit jedem Wort stärker und intensiver. Seine Augen hielten die ihren immer noch gefangen, und keiner von ihnen konnte den hinfortsehen. Sie hätte die Welt in diesen Augen finden können, in diesem einen Augenblick, denn sie sah dort Hoffnung und Verehrung, von der sie gedacht hatte, sie haben diese Welt längst verlassen. Wie ein Schock durchfuhr es sie, in diesem einen Augenblick absoluter Ehrlichkeit, den Faramir ihr eröffnete, der begierige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie niemals zuvor gesehen hatte und niemals vergessen würde. Und mit einem Male schien es ihr, als wüßte sie, warum sie Finduilas' Mantel trug.

Er holte tief Luft, als schmerze ihn etwas oder als habe er beinahe etwas getan, das er zu vermeiden suchte, und schließlich brach er den Blick und schloß die Augen. Der Verlust des Blickes war deutlich spürbar, und während sie es noch bedauerte, kaum verstehend, was geschehen war, fühlte sie seine Lippen, die ihre Stirne streiften, mehr eine Ehrerbietung denn ein Kuss und doch... sie vermeinte seine Hände sanft auf ihren eigenen zittern zu fühlen.

_Als die Mauern der Welt zerbrachen..._

Und während Mordor fiel und Mittelerde wieder zu atmen begann, noch während die Großen Adler durch die Lande streiften und stolz Kunde zu allen Enden der Erde brachten, wagten sie nicht zu atmen, wagten sie nicht zu sprechen, denn alles hätte den Zauber zerstört, der ihnen ein Geschenk versprach, das für sie nicht sein konnte...


	9. Hoer mein Rufen

Die Sonne schien hell, ihr warmes Licht zeichnete sich sanft bewegende Punkte auf den hölzernen Schreibtisch, wandernd mit dem Schwingen der Vorhänge im leichten Wind, doch unfähig, die letzten Reste von Kälte aus dem Raum zu vertreiben. Faramir lehnte sich zurück in den hölzernen, geschnitzten Stuhl, der nur wenig Annehmlichkeit versprach, denn schließlich war dies ein Arbeitszimmer, kein Privatraum. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich vor den Erinnerungen abzuschirmen, die ihn ungefragt heimsuchten.

Denn die Erinnerung wo er war, und warum er hierhergekommen war, weigerte sich standhaft, ihn zu verlassen, wie ein leises Flüstern in seinem Hinterkopf, das niemals völlig verstummte. Unwohlsein verblasste nicht, nicht einmal im hellsten Sonnenstrahl.

Selten nur hatte man ihn bisher in diesen Raum eingelassen. Denethor zog es vor, jede Besprechung, sogar die mit seinen Söhnen, in die große Halle zu verlegen, dort, wo die Augen der Erinnerung zahlloser Truchsessen und Könige auf sie herabblickte, wie um sie an die Last und das Versprechen zu erinnern, das sie an die Stelle gebracht hatten, an der sie sich nun befanden. Denn genauso wie Faramir hatte Denethor kaum jemals etwas ohne Hintergedanken getan.

So war dies das Zimmer der verborgenen Vorwürfe gewesen. Der Raum, wo geschah, was der Hof nicht hatte sehen sollen. Niemals hatte er in diesen vier Wänden geweint, doch es schien, als sei der Schmerz immer noch allgegenwärtig, wie ein Zauber in der Luft.

Er atmete tief durch und wappnete sich, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick schien er in graue Augen zu sehen, ein Lächeln, vorsichtig, doch heller als die Sonne jemals zu scheinen vermochte, und er konnte nicht umhin, zu wünschen, sie sei hier, wünschte, ihre Stärke würde ihm helfen, zu stehen wo er nun fiel.

Diesen Morgen erst hatte er, halb mit Billigung der Heiler, halb auf eigenen Wunsch, die Häuser der Heilgun verlassen. Die Stadt schäumte über in Trubel und Lebensfreude, und die Nachricht dessen, was am Schwarzen Tore Mordors geschehen war eilte wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Stadt. Feiern durchzogen die Stadt, und die Menschen begannen zu glauben, daß der Schatten, der diese Stadt so lange in seinem Griff gehalten hatte, jetzt vielleicht endlich verschwunden sein mochte.

Es gab viel zu tun, denn wo man feiert und trinkt ohne Maß, war Ärger nicht fern, und jeder Mann, der ein Schwert zu tragen imstande war, war mit dem Heer fortgezogen. Aragorn, oder Elessar, wie er ihn wohl nennen sollte, würde bald vom Schwarzen Tor zurückkehren, und die Stadt zu übernehmen wünschen. Faramir wollte nicht, daß sich die Stadt in Aufruhr befände, wenn der König käme, nachdem die Truchsessen nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen so lange über Minas Tirith und Gondor gewacht hatten.

Es war sein Pflichtgefühl, das ihn hierhergebracht hatte, an diese Pflicht, die zu erfüllen man ihn erzogen hatte. Wäre es nach seinem Herzen gegangen, hätte er nie wieder Denethors Studierzimmer betreten. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, wenn es nach seinem Herzen gegangen wäre, wäre er in den Häusern geblieben... bei ihr.

Sie hatte ihm nicht den geringsten Hinweis gegeben, daß sie das auch wünschte, hatte ihn nur höflich verabschiedet, als er ihr von seinen Pflichten, seiner Verpflichtung, zur Zitadelle zurückzukehren, berichtete. Ihr Lächeln, als sie ihm nachgesehen hatte, war ebenso höflich gewesen, höflich und herzzerreißend, fühlte er sich ihr doch immer noch verbunden nach dem seltsamen Moment der Nähe, den sie auf den Stadtmauern geteilt hatten.

Doch es schien, als bliebe sie ein Traum, nicht mehr, nicht weniger, wie ein Geist, der in einem Flügelschlag seine Seele berührte und einen Hoffnungsschimmer versprach, doch nicht hielt, als sein Herz sich danach streckte.

Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich über seine Lippen als er sich vorbeugte, die Ellenbogen auf der Schreibplatte, sein Kopf in seinen Händen. Wenn man es im Licht betrachtete war es sinnlos. Träume würden ihm nun nicht helfen, nicht so sehr wie Routine.

Und so öffnete Faramir die Schubladen des Schreibtisches, rief nach dem Schreiber seines Vaters und begann, sich durch die Unterlagen zu kämpfen, die sein Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte.

_Atme..._

_Atme, und wenn es mehr schmerzt als du ertragen kannst...._

Sie wanderte durch die Häuser der Heilung, Schritt für Schritt, ein Atemzug mit jedem Schritt, lief ohne Ziel und ohne Grund.

_Noch einer... immer noch einer..._

_Schau nie nach dem ganzen Weg, nur den nächsten Schritt, nur den nächsten Schritt..._

Sie wandte sich nicht um, denn sie wußte, daß es nichts zu sehen gab. Sie wußte nicht, worauf sie wartete, und das machte es schwieriger, weiter zu gehen, denn jeder Hoffnungsschimmer schien sich weit hinter den Horizont zurückgezogen zu haben.

_Ich kann die Pferde nicht mehr hören..._

Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick wunderte sie sich über ihre Stimmung, denn zu einer Zeit, noch gar nicht lange her, hatte es so ausgesehen, als gäbe es ein Morgen. Doch dieses Gefühl hatte sie verloren, wann auch immer.

_Ja..._

Eowyn hielt inne, hörte gar auf zu atmen, als ob es ein stummes Abkommen gegeben hätte, daß sie weiteratmen würde, so lange sie lief.

_Ich weiß, wann ich es verloren habe._

Es war in dem Moment gewesen, in dem Faramir ihr berichtet hatte, daß er zurück in die Zitadelle gehen würde. Es war in der Stunde gewesen, in der die Wahrheit der Wirklichkeit ein weiteres Mal an schmerzvoller Intensität gewonnen hatte, als sie verstand, wo sie war, wer sie war... und wer nicht.

Sie war die Dame Rohans, Schildmaid, Nichte des Königs... des ehemaligen Königs von Rohan, Schwester Eomers, des neuen Königs der Mark. Sie war kalt, stark, hart. Sie war gewogen worden, und gemessen, und man hatte sie für unzureichend befunden, auch wenn sie den Hexenkönig erschlagen hatte.

Denn in Aragorns Augen war immer noch nichts als freundliches Mitleid.

Denn sie hatte nicht mit dem Heer reiten dürfen...

Denn Bitterkeit war ihre Kleidung und Tod ihr Gewand.

_Und Faramir?_

Sie legte die Hände an die Schläfen und versuchte, den Gedanken auszusperren.

Er war gegangen - und hatte sie ihren eigenen Dämonen zum Fraße überlassen.

_Wo bist du Freund? Hörst du mich nicht rufen?_

Natürlich konnte er das nicht. Und sie konnte nicht rufen, denn stolze Schildmaid war sie, und das würde sie auch bleiben. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, dies auch noch hinter sich zu lassen, denn wenn sie es würde, so würde nichts bleiben. Und so würde sie sich ohne ihn zurechtfinden müssen, als seine Unterstützung schwand wie jede andere, die sie in ihrem Leben je erfahren hatte. Sie mußte sich auf sich selbst verlassen. Das war ihr schon einmal gelungen.

"Edle Dame Eowyn?"

Sie wandte sich zu der schüchternen Stimme eines Pagenjungen, der kaum zehn Jahre alt sein mochte. Sein gondorianischer Akzent war schwer, noch stärker ausgeprägt als sogar Faramirs, der die Angewohnheit hatte, seine Betonung auf höfische Art zu überspitzen - auch wenn sie bisweilen den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, daß er in ihrer Gegenwart versuchte, weniger höfisch zu sprechen.

"Ja?"

Sie war ungeduldig und schlecht gelaunt, auch wenn sie es nicht an dem Pagen auslassen wollte. Sogar die kleine Erinnerung an Faramir schmerzte.

"Ein Reiter fragt nach Euch." Er schien eingeschüchtert von ihrem abweisenden Verhalten, und sie fühlte sich nicht danach, diesen Eindruck zu revidieren.

"Was will er?"

"Er... er kommt mit einer Nachricht von Eurem Bruder, edle Dame. Eomer von Rohan bittet Euch, zu ihm auf die Cormallenfelder zu reisen, denn die Feiern dort beginnen."

Sie wirbelte herum, um dem Blick des Jungen auszuweichen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wo Eomer war, würde Aragorn sein.

"Sagt ihm, ich kann nicht."

"Edle Dame?"

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, stark genug, daß es schmerzte. Sogar der Gedanke, dort hinzugehen, die Jubelrufe zu hören, das Lächeln zu sehen, die Fragen ihres Bruders zu beantworten, Aragorn zu sehen, triumphierend...

"Sag ihm, ich werde nicht"

Beinahe schrie sie ihn an. Der Junge nickte und seine Stimme klang eingeschüchtert.

"Das werde ich tun?"

Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie hörte, wie er sie verließ.

_Und so bin ich nun wahrhaft tot? _


	10. Und bring mich nach Haus

_Banner..._

_Wie ein Fluß aus Farben in einer See aus Weiß und Grau..._

_Es scheint als brächte der neue Tag all die Farben, die wir längst verloren glaubten..._

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln berührte seine Lippen, und er senkte den Kopf, halb eine Niederlage anerkennend, die er selbst nicht ganz begriff, halb in etwas, das beinahe Verblüffung war, Verblüffung über die Schnelligkeit, mit der die Stadt sich von vollkommener Verzweiflung zu absoluter Freude gewandelt hatte. Selbst jetzt, nur kurz nach Mittag, huschten Melodiefetzen durch die Luft und küßten Steine wie Banner, lachten um die Wette in der herrlichen Sonne, unberührt von Wolken seit die Dunkelheit im Osten gefallen war. Immer noch feierte Minas Tirith?

_Der Alptraum vergangen, der Traum ist da_

Seine Hände umklammerten den kalten Stein unter seinen Fingern, als müsse er die Wirklichkeit unter den Wellen des Glücks finden, als ob diese Stunde, die den ersten freien Atemzügen gehören sollte, die diese Stadt sich je hatte erlauben können, nicht mehr Wahrheit in ihrer Wirklichkeit trug als die Stunden auf den Stadtmauern Gondors, als die Schwärze sich vor ihm öffnete.

Doch der Stein war kalt unter seinen Fingern, und er fröstelte in der Sonne. Die Stärke Gondors vermochte nicht mehr zu trösten, kein Trost in Stein und Marmor. Seine Erinnerung gewährte ihm den leisesten Hauch von Wärme unter seinen Fingern, den flüchtigen Eindruck einer Hand, die seine nahm, doch der Wind riß es hinfort, um es hinunter zu den Bannern Gondors zu wehen, zu den tanzenden Farben im Ostwind.

Er lächelte, mehr zu sich selbst als über irgend etwas bestimmtes und hob den Kopf, um hinauszublicken, hinter die Stadtmauern wo, irgendwo hinter Hügeln und Ebenen, der König sich in seinem Sieg sonnte. In Cair Andros war der Triumph vollständig und das Licht ohne Makel, wo die Helden des Schwarzen Tores in Ruhm und Herrlichkeit feierten.

Er sehnte sich nicht danach, bei ihnen zu sein. Herrlichkeit war niemals etwas für Faramir gewesen, den zweiten Sohn des Truchsessen, und er hatte sie niemals ersehnt.

Und doch...

Und doch schrie sein Herz nach den Bannern und Zelten, dem fröhlichen Reigen der Soldaten Rohans und Gondors, nach dem Ort, an dem alte Allianzen in neuem Licht strahlten

_Nach dem Ort, an dem du bist_

Die Worte schienen lächerlich, selbst in seinen Gedanken. Denn sicherlich war die Dame dorthin gegangen, wo ihr Herz war, bei ihrem Bruder und ihrem König, bei Eomer und Aragorn?

_Aragorn..._

Bald würde das Banner Elessars die Weiße Stadt krönen, sein Banner neben allen wehen, die schon im Winde flogen, um das reinste und erste ihrer aller zu sein. Und die Weiße Dame?

_Greife nicht nach Dingen, derer du nicht wert bist!_

Er wirbelte herum, und sein Herz vergaß in diesem Augenblick, daß er nichts als das leere Studierzimmer sehen würde, der Tisch, der Holzstuhl, hart und ungemütlich, vergaß, daß der, der diese Worte einst sprach, nicht hier war, um sie erneut zu sprechen.

_Doch Geister bleiben, wenn der Körper längst verschwand..._

"Edler Herr?"

Die Geister vergangener Zeiten verblassten und ließen einen sonnendurchfluteten Raum zurück, wo das Tageslicht die fernen Winkel in der Nähe der Tür nicht erreichten, wo gerade ein junger Page stand, die Brauen gerunzelt in unwillkürlicher Besorgnis als er seines Truchsesses ansichtig wurde.

"Ja?" Seine Stimme war ruhig wie immer, und schnell fand ein Lächeln den Weg zurück auf seine Züge. Die Gewohnheit von Freundlichkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit verjagte die Gedanken und ließ ihn erleichtert zurück.

"Der Leiter der Häuser der Heilung ist hier und erbittet eine Audienz", antwortete der Junge und verbeugte sich.

Faramir runzelte die Stirn, aber nickte, und eine einladende Geste bat seinen Besucher fast automatisch herein.

"Ja, bitte, kommt doch."

Er wußte nicht einmal, daß seine Gegenwart die Schatten zurückbringen würde... und mehr..

Es gab einiges, von dem er gedacht hatte, daß der Leiter mit ihm besprechen wollte. Die Wunden der Schlacht von Gondor waren immer noch tief, und daß der Truchseß dem finsteren Atem Mordors entkommen war hieß nicht, daß dies auch auf alle anderen zutraf. Die Häuser waren immer noch voller Patienten, und mehr als einer stand immer noch auf der Schwelle des Todes. Das wußte er, und er hatte sein Bestes getan, um die Not zu lindern, hatte die Reserven der Stadt beinahe aufgebraucht um denen zu helfen, die noch verwundet von der Schlacht waren. Nicht viel mehr hatte er tun können in solch kurzer Zeit als dies, und das Sammeln von Neuigkeiten aus verschiedenen Teilen des verwüsteten Landes, um zu wissen, wie tief genau die Wunden Gondors waren.

Doch war dies nicht, warum der Leiter der Häuser gekommen war, und so fragte Faramir sich, ob er vielleicht einen anderen Grund vorgezogen hätte für den unerwarteten Besuch. Denn die Neuigkeiten von Eowyn brachten Schmerz zurück, Schmerz, Angst und eine Hoffnung, die er sich selbst nicht erlaubte, so daß er zerrissen zurückblieb und sein Frieden des Morgens am Boden lag.

Doch, wie konnte er nicht auf die Worte hören, die von den Qualen einer Dame sprachen, der er nichts als Glück wünschte?

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", entgegnete er auf die besorgten Worte des Mannes hin, tiefempfundener Ernst in seinen Augen, und eine Unruhe, die sich nur darin zeigte, daß er den silbernen Ring der Truchsessen an seiner Hand wieder und wieder drehte. "So bald ich kann."

_Wie anders die Welt geworden ist...._

Sie staunte in Ehrfurcht über die Weiße Stadt in Farben, über die Banner im Wind über Minas Tirith, über den warmen Ostwind, der ihr Haar streichelte in einem vergeblichen Versuch, den bitteren Frost zu verjagen.

_Und doch, ich bleibe stets dieselbe_

Und immer noch stand sie auf den Mauern der Stadt, blickte über die endlosen Ebenen und Hügel. Manchmal sah sie einen Reiter an den Stadtmauern ankommen, und ein freundlicher Wind brachte ihr Fetzen des Hufgeklappers hinauf dorthin, wo sie stand und es ließ sie unberührt.

_Die Pferde sind fort..._

Und genauso war es mit dem Drang nach Freiheit, den Drang nach irgend etwas, als Tage in einer endlosen Reihe vorbeizogen, einer nach dem anderen. Lange schon hatte sie vergessen, sich etwas zu wünschen, vergessen, Anteil zu nehmen.

_Rohan? Worte im Wind..._

Sie hörte Schritte auf den verwitterten Stufen hören, die sie für gewöhnlich herbrachten, schnelle Schritte, schwere Stiefel, wie ihr Bewußtsein rein gewohnheitshalber bemerkte. Doch alles, was der Besucher sehen würde, war ein weißer Geist im Wind, oder überhaupt nichts, und so würde er sich umwenden und ihr den Frieden lassen, der nicht wirklich war.

"Eowyn?!"

Etwas in der Stimme berührte die bittere Kälte, und eine leise Erinnerung an Wärme brachte Schmerz in ihr kaltes Herz. Sie fand nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen, doch ihr Blick verließ die Ebenen, die sie nicht mehr riefen.

"Mein Freund...", sagte sie und meinte es, lächelte, bevor sie sich dessen bewußt war. "Was tut Ihr hier um diese Zeit?" Sie bemerkte, daß sein Atem ein wenig schneller als gewöhnlich ging, und sein Blick wanderte besorgt über sie, immer noch in seiner vorsichtigen Art, als wollte er den Grad der Verheerung ermessen, in dem sie sich befand. Offensichtlich hatte er sich beeilt, und flüchtig fragte sie sich, welcher Wind ihn hierhergebracht hatte.

_Verletzt Euch nicht, edler Herr. Die, die Ihr sucht, reitet schon lange mit dem Wind..._

"Eowyn?" Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf und beobachtete sie aus einer Entfernung, die aus irgend einem Grunde unnatürlich schien. Er schien ihr beinahe wie ein Gespenst, das unvermittelt Einlaß in ihre Träume gefunden hatte. "Warum bleibt Ihr hier, und geht nicht zu den Feiern in Cormallen, jenseits von Cair Andros, wo Euer Bruder Euch erwartet?" Ein leises Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie brach den Blickkontakt, sah zurück über die weiten Ebenen zu den Feldern, die sie nicht erspähen konnte, zu einer Welt, die sie verlassen zu haben schien. Und doch, ein Teil dieser Welt war zu ihr gekommen und erbat nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Solcherart gezwungen, ihren Gedanken Form zu geben, fühlte sie sich zerrissen. Denn jeder der Gründe, die sie hätte nennen können, klang wie nichts als die halbe Wahrheit.

"Wißt Ihr es nicht?" Ausweichen, die älteste aller Waffen. Und doch war da die Hoffnung, daß irgendwo in seiner Antwort die Lösung auf ihre eigene Frage verborgen lag.

Er trat einen Schritt näher, ohne sie zu bedrängen. Es kümmerte sie kaum.

"Es könnte zweierlei Gründe geben, doch welcher der wahre ist, weiß ich nicht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte sich vage verärgert und fragte sich, warum es wichtig war. Sie wandte ihren Kopf, um ihn forschend anzublicken, suchte nach der Antwort, die sie zu hören gewünscht hatte in seiner Haltung, doch sein ruhiges Lächeln verriet nicht, was er dachte.

"Ich mag keine Rätsel. Sprecht deutlich!"

Für einen Augenblick tragen sich ihre Blicke und er nickte. Ihr blieb nichts übrig, als sich zu fragen, ob er das "Nun gut", das sie gehört zu haben glaubte, gesagt hatte oder nicht.

"Dann, wenn Ihr es so wollt, meine Dame, entweder Ihr geht nicht, weil nur Euer Bruder nach Euch sandte, und den Herrn Aragorn, Elendils Erben, in seinem Triumphe zu erblicken würde Euer Herz nicht leichter machen. Oder Ihr geht nicht, weil ich es nicht tue, und Ihr meine Nähe wünscht. Und vielleicht aus beiden Gründen, und Ihr wißt selbst nicht genau, welchem Ihr den Vorzug gebt." Sie schloß ihre Augen und lauschte seiner Stimme, seinen Worten, und der Wind nahm sie auf, erwies ihr jedoch nicht die Gnade, sie hinfortzuwischen. Denn er hatte nicht unrecht. Das hatte er nie.

_Laß mich gehen, Faramir... laß mir meinen Frieden..._

_Ich wage den Schritt nicht, den du mich gehen sehen willst_

"Eowyn, liebt Ihr mich, oder nicht?"

In seiner Stimme war ein Ton, der beinahe an Verzweiflung erinnerte, eine fiebrige Angst, die er nicht vollständig verbergen konnte. Sie bezweifelte, daß sie es überhaupt gehört hätte, hätte sie ihn nicht so gut gekannt. Und doch hing sie noch in der Luft, Spielzeug des Windes so wie die Banner, ein Geist, mehr nicht.

Und doch, da war ein Hauch von Stolz, eine Erinnerung an donnernde Hufe, die in den Bergen widerhallten, letztes Erbe der stolzen Tochter Rohans.

"Ich wünschte, daß ein anderer mich liebte."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein müdes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich weiß", sagte er, schmerzlich, und verfiel in Schweigen, neben sie tretend, und blickte so wie sie hinaus in die Ebenen. Und als er sprach, war es sanft, beinahe zärtlich, als gestehe er einen großen Fehler ein, den er nur seinem geheimen Freunde anvertrauen konnte.

"Ihr sehntet Euch nach der Liebe des Herrn Aragorn. Denn er war hoch und mächtig, und Ihr wünschtet Euch Ruhm und Ehre, und weit über die gemeinen Dinge hinausgehoben zu werden, die über die Erde krabbeln. Und, wie ein Heerführer einem jungen Soldaten, schien er Euch bewundernswert. Und das ist er, ein König unter den Menschen, und der Größte dieser Zeit." Er schloß die Augen und fuhr müde mit der Hand darüber, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug dessen Grund sie nicht erspüren konnte. Doch dann, als er sich zu ihr zurückwandte, wurde seine Stimme mit jedem Worte stärker, und sein Blick blieb fest.

"Doch als er dir nur Verständnid und Mitleid gab, dann wünschtest du, nichts zu haben als einen tapferen Tod in der Schlacht. Sieh mich an, Eowyn!"

Und das tat sie, gerufen allein durch die Macht seiner Stimme. Sein Blick hielt ihren gefangen, und sanft nahm er die Zügel des wilden Pferdes, das sie war, nicht schmerzvoll, doch bestimmt, und er fuhr fort zu sprechen, gewandt in seinen Worten, so wie er es immer gewesen war.

"Zürne nicht das Mitleid, das nur das Geschenk eines freundlichen Herzen ist, Eowyn! Doch Mitleid ist es nicht, daß ich dir biete. Denn du bist eine Dame, hoch und würdig, und du hast dir Ruhm errungen, der nicht vergessen sein wird, und du bist schön, mehr als selbst die Worte der Elfen je sagen könnten. Einst habe ich deinen Schmerz bemitleidet, ja. Doch nun, wärst du ohne Schmerz, ohne Angst, ohne Makel, wärst du die glückliche Königin Gondors, ich würde dich immer noch lieben. Eowyn, liebst du mich nicht?"

_Hufschläge aus der Ferne...._

Sie zitterte beim Klang seiner Stimme, zitterte ob der plötzlichen Gnade eines wieder eröffneten Brunnens, einer neu geschmiedeten Macht, der ersten, zarten Blüte nach bitterem Frost. Ihr Herz öffnete sich ihm wie es sich der Illusion öffnen würde, die Freiheit genannt wurde, öffnete sich dem Versprechen eines zerbrochenen Käfigs und eines Rittes, wie er freier nicht sein konnte.

_Wann habe ich sie verloren?_

Sie badete im Donner der dargebotenen Freiheit und nur langsam begriff sie, daß sie nicht zu den endlosen Ebenen, sondern in seine Augen blickte, und doch änderte dies nicht, was sie sah. Kaum bemerkte sie das entzückte Erstaunen, daß Sorge und Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen abgelöst hatte, und noch weniger konnte sie dies mit dem Sturm verbinden, der in ihr tobte, als der Käfig in Stücke zerbrach.

Und als sie sprach, bebte ihre Stimme in Verwunderung.

"Ich stehe in Minas Anor, dem Sonnenturm, und sieh da! Der Schatten ist fort! Ich werde keine Schildmaid mehr sein, noch mit den Reitern mich messen, noch Freude nur in Schlachtengesang finden. Ein Heiler will ich sein, und lieben was lebt und nicht öd ist."

Sie lachte über die Freiheit in ihren Worten, lachte mit dem Wind und dem Ritt durch blühenden Wald.

"Keine Königin will ich mehr sein..."

_In Stein und Marmor... niemals frei..._

_Und doch, der Käfig in Scherben_

Er machte einen letzten Schritt auf sie zu, schnell, wie mehr von Instinkt denn Verstande getrieben, und das Lächeln verwandelte sein Gesicht, als die Freiheit ihn ebenfalls erreichte.

"Das ist gut", lachte er, und Erleichterung durchfloß ihn als ein Damm brach, von dem er nicht einmal gewußt hatte. "Denn ich bin kein König. Doch ich werde die Weiße Dame Rohans heiraten, wenn sie dies wünscht. Und wenn sie es wünscht, dann laß uns über den Fluß gehen und in glücklicheren Tagen im schönen Ithilien leben und dort einen Garten pflanzen. Alles dort wird in Freude wachsen, wenn die Weiße Dame kommt."

Das Versprechen war längst in seinen Augen, und sein Herz, Gefangener seiner Angst wie stets, verließ das Gefängnis ohne Bewachung. Sie lächelte über die vollkommene Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht, teilte sein Erstaunen über ein Geschenk, von dem sie niemals etwas gewußt hatten.

"Also muß ich mein eigenes Volk verlassen, Mann von Gondor? Und wirst du dein stolzes Volk über dich sagen hören: Schaut dort, den Edlen, der sich eine wilde Schildmaid aus dem Norden gezähmt hat. Gab es denn keine Frau Numenors, die er hätte wählen können?"

Kaum daß sie sprach, wußte sie, daß sie scherzte. Und kaum daß er lachte, den Kopf über ihre Worte schüttelnd und mit jeder Geste nickend, als er näher trat, wurde Winter zu Frühling und Blut zu Leben.

"Das werde ich."

Unausgesprochen wurde eine Frage gestellt und beantwortet, als der Truchseß von Gondor sich vorbeugte, um die Weiße Dame zu küssen, in einem Wirbel aus Glück und unvertrauter Freiheit, eingenommen und verzaubert von der Offenbarung von Blumen im Winter.

_Und so laß mich auf ewig fliegen_

_So daß ich immer, immer finde nach Haus_

ENDE


End file.
